Lady Keladry of Mindelan
by FantasyLover1
Summary: What would happen if Kel went to to the convent instead of the palace? **Notice** Chapter 6 up! 12/8/01
1. The Convent/the palace

Lady Keladry...  
  
  
  
A/N **IMPORTENT** This story is about what would happen if Keladry went to the convent (or however it's spelt) instead of going to the palace. It is, of course, a Joren/Kel (I like that pair, cause Joren's cool!). Ok, now that you've read my babbling, just after my lovely little disclaimer (why must we put that on every chapter??) you can read the story!!  
  
**DISCLAIMER** Here it is.... you all know the drill... *monotone voice* All charecters belong to Tammy P. unless I make one up (you'll know i made one up because he or she won't be familer, I'm probually gonna make ones up about the convent pplz), so don't sue me cause I don't have any money except for a penny. Why do we have to put these disclaimers, it's not like anyone actually reads them....  
  
Ok, now I'm done babbling, read the story now!  
  
(Story!) Lady Keladry of Mindelan  
  
~~  
  
Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelan watched Keladry read the reply from the training master. Kel struggled to reread the letter, afraid to say a word. If she did, her shaking voice would give her away. Instead she waited as she tried to control the anger and betrayal that filled her.  
  
"It is not the reply we expected," Baron Piers said at last. When Kel did not reply he continued, "His declaration of ten years ago was that girls could become pages. Nothing was said of probation then."  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
"It's not right," she muttered to herself, undoing the laces that held the leather around her ankle. "You're a page for four years. That's how it's been done for centuries. Now they're going to change it?" When she up-ened the shoe and shook it, nothing fell out. She stuffed a hand inside, feeling around for the stone.  
  
"And just because I'm a girl? They ought to treat me the same. All I want is the same chance as the boys. No more, no less. That's right, isn't it?" She winced as a sharp edge nipped one of her fingers. Working more carefully, she wiggled the bit of rock out of a fold in the leather. "Probation is not fair, and knighthood training has to be fair."  
  
The stone was out; her mind was made up. If they couldn't treat her the same as they would the boys, then she wasn't going to settle for a half portion. She would have to become a warrior some other way. She would go to the convent.  
  
~~ (A/Nthat was just a little flashback.)  
  
~~  
  
6 years later...  
  
Keladry of Mindelan slipped out of the convent, her dark hood pulled up over her long wavy brown hair and face. The worn breeches and shirt she wore had been secretly washed over the years. Muffling her horse's hooves, she mounted and rode quietly out. She soon reached the clearing in the forest where she was training with the Shang Unicorn. (A/N. I forget her name, so she's gonna be called either 'the Shang' or 'The Unicorn' or 'The Shang Unicorn'.)  
  
She was waiting there, leaning against a tree. The Shang flashed a smile at Kel.  
  
"Looks like your still coming out, eh?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "They're planning to send me to court soon."  
  
They both fell into the warrior's crouch that was the first thing Kel learned, and circled. The Unicorn made the first move. She lunged, and Kel skipped back, bringing her foot up around to nearly hit the Shang. She dodged it with a quick snap of the neck to the left, then ducked the punch thrown at her. Kel grabbed her arm and using a move learned in the Yamani Islands, threw her over her hip, turning around quickly in the ready position once again.  
  
From her place on the ground, the Shang Unicorn laughed.  
  
"There isn't much more I can teach you Kel. Your ready. Get back to the convent with you or you'll be found out."  
  
Kel bowed Yamani style, hands on thieghs, and remounted her horse, making it back to the convent when the clock began sounding 12:00. She finished brushing her horse, hiding the breeches and shirt, pulling on her nightgown, and falling into bed all before the clock finished sounding the time.  
  
Early the next morning, she was brought before the First Daughter of the Goddess. Kel curtsied, then looked at the First Daughter through her eyelashes.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, it is time you went to the court. You are 16, and have learned all you need to know to be a lady. Your transportation will be here this afternoon."  
  
She bowed her head and curtsied again. The First Daughter smiled. Although she wouldn't admit it to the other Daughters, she liked Keladry, her spirit, her dreams of being a warrior maiden.  
  
Keladry left to go say goodbye to her friends, one of whom was Ariyae, a girl one year younger. They sat on her bed for a little while before Ariyae hugged Kel and began to cry.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ariyae, you'll be at the court next year, I'll probually see you then. Don't cry..."  
  
She grinned though her tears. "You, still be at court? you'll probually find a husband as soon as you arrive!!"  
  
Kel blushed. "Will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Ha! I got you to say you will too!!!" Ariyae giggled as Kel thought about this. She grinned.  
  
"I guess I did..."  
  
Later that afternoon, Kel entered the carrige that was to take her to the court. Ariyae was there, waving her hankerchief (A/N. I'll just tell you now, I'm a terrible speller incase you havn't noticed yet. Maybe I can find a spell check...) as goodbye.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain walked around the halls of the palace (A/N... erm.... I think he is now.... *thinks hard* oh yeah, he's now a squire!) halls, blonde hair cut. Neal came running around the courner, bumping into Joren.  
  
"Watch where your going Queenscove!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Joren, didn't see you there. I heard theres a lady arriving from the convent today. I was going to go watch for her."  
  
Joren snorted. "We all know that you love your love-life Queenscove. Personally, looks arn't everything."  
  
Neal stared at him for a minute before running off again to the gates. With a sigh, Joren went to the walls to watch from there.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel sat nervously in the carrige, remembering everything she learned and going over it all. Her gown, a light hazel, matched her eyes. Her long brown hair was in the newest style, a half ponytail. She watched the palace loom bigger and bigger in her view as the carrage drew nearer and nearer to it...  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Neal was joined by other pages and squires, watching the carrage. Joren stayed where he was on the walls, eyes focused on the carrage. The footman jumped down off the back and opened the door, offering a hand to the lady inside. A slender hand took his, and a lady in a light hazel gown with long brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out, eyes flickering over all the pages and squires, including Joren. She smiled winningly at the ones down at the gates, and took Neal's presented arm to be escourted into the palace.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel's nevousness and thoughts were hidden behind her Yamani face, only allowing what she wanted seen out, like the smile. The boy who's arm she took turned red when she touched him, but lead her inside anyway, where she was presented to the training master, Lord Wyldon. She curtsied properly, looking at him through long lashes. The scars... the serious face... he looked tough.  
  
Lord Wyldon looked her over, then smiled. "Welcome to the palace Lady..."  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, my lord."  
  
"Was it not your parents who made the treaty with the Yamani's?"  
  
"That was them m'lord. I was young at the time, so I was with them then."  
  
"Hmmm... Maybe you will join me for dinner tonight and we can discuss the Yamanis."  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
"Very well. I will asign one of the squires to take you to your rooms and to the dining hall when it is time."  
  
"Thank you m'lord."  
  
Lord Wyldon looked around over the collection of squires. His eyes rested on Joren. "Joren of Stone Mountain. .You will assist Lady Keladry to her rooms and to the mess hall. Understood?"  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
"Then take her to it. The rest of you..." He made a shooing motion with his hands, and they scattered.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Joren looked at the new lady, who met his gaze calmly. Her hazel eyes seemed to be searching his, no emotion showing on her face. He found he couldn't look away until she smiled.  
  
"Let's be going then, shall we?"  
  
He starts. "Uh, sure."  
  
Offering his arm, which she takes, he leads her to the room that was set up for her. Reaching it, she lets go of his arm, curtsies, and disappears into the room. He stands there for a little longer, then shakes himself and leaves the hall for the practice courts.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel waits for him to leave, then quickly changes into the breeches and shirts, drawing her sword out of her trunk and putting it in the sheath on her sword belt. Undoing her hair, she ties it up out of her way as she had done with her lessons with the Shang Unicorn. Then, looking around in the halls, she slipped out and slowly found her way to the palace courts.  
  
The pages and squires continued practicing, not noticing her, as she leaned on the fence, watching. She stood like that until Nealan of Queenscove saw her and was rewarded with a smart smack on the head with a sword blade by Faloren of (Kings Reach or whatever, I don't remember.). He yelped, and Faloren gaped at him.  
  
"Why didn't you block it Neal?"  
  
He pointed wordlessly at Kel, who met Faloren's gaping look calmly, face as blank as any true Yamani's. Slowly the other boys saw her and turned to watch her. One of them, Owen of Jesslaw, broke the silence.  
  
"Jolly! What are you doing here?" (A/N *rolls on floor laughing* I just had to say that!!!)  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?? I'm watching."  
  
This time the remark came from Neal. "But... but your a girl!"  
  
"True. Any more amazing views?"  
  
Joren muttered to the boy next to him, Merric of (again, i forgot). "Huh, bet she doesn't know how to fight."  
  
Her eyes flash at Joren, having learned to hear whispers and voices others miss because the Daughters had soft voices and could barely be heard otherwise. She straightens from her leaning position, the sword the swung at her waist seen then.  
  
"Very well Joren of Stone Mountain, if I don't know how to fight, then I will fight you. How would you like? Sword, staff, fist, arrows, which would you prefer?"  
  
The other boys gaped at her, but Joren also stood. "We'll to it fist."  
  
She unbuckled the sword belt, placing it against the fence. Joren also disreguarded his weapons.  
  
He sneered at her. "I hope your ready for a face change."  
  
She stayed silent, believing the trading of insults was a waste of time and breath.  
  
The other boys moved so that they wouldn't be in their way, forming a circle around the two. She fell into the warrior's crouch, Joren following quickly. They circled, Kel waiting for him to make the first move. He did. Lunging at her, she skipped to the side and brought her joined fists around, crashing them into his arm. Pivioting on her left foot, she pulled her right one in and snapped it out, catching him in the stomach.  
  
He threw a punch her way and she ducked, feinted to the left, went right, grabbed his outstreached arm, and tossed him over her hip in the same move that had caught the Shang Unicorn. She then moved to his head and placed her foot on his neck.  
  
"Do you give?"  
  
He gasped out his answer. "I give."  
  
Taking her foot off of him, she turned, begining to walk away. He scowled, and aimed a kick at her. With his foot in midair, she turned, catching it, and pulled on it, throwing him off balence. He fell to the ground again, and she picked up her sword, and left, heading back to her rooms. Once there, she changed back into her dress.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Joren watched her go with plain suprise on her face--no one had ever beaten him in a fist fight before, much less a girl. The boys crowded around him, asking questions, but he threw them all off.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
  
  
A/N Well? What do you think so far? Tell me in reviews. I hope to make them all this long or longer!! Pwease tell me, I want to know if u think I'm going around it the right way. Thx, I'll let u get to reviewing now. (*hint hint*)  
  
`~`FantasyLover 


	2. The Ball/The Theives

Lady Keladry of Mindelan  
  
A/N Yes, I am going to bore you do death. And I'll do this after for all of you who skip this part, just in case. a MAJOR THANKYOU to all of you who urged me on!! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, but I can't believe it! 8 reviews since I last checked, which was like maybe about 9 hours ago. *hugs self* Ok. I'm not sure yet what I'll make it, Joren/Kel, Neal/Kel, or Cleon/Kel. I'm personally a major fan of Joren/Kel, because it's so unlikely in the books (especially sinces he's dead). But I'll try to keep my readers happy. I'm not quite sure where the stories going at this point, so I'm just going to write. Please review when this is done, I want to hear more about your ideas!! Oh, and I mostly write in third or second person, I'm not quite sure which. I switch from Kel to Joren to Neal to other ppl too, so don't get to confused!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Most of the charries don't belong to me, they belong to Tammy P., but if you don't recognize someone, then it belongs to me. Places also belong to her, but PLOT IS MINE! and it's original too.. u see all theses ones about Alanna going to the convent, but never about Kel going to the convent... Look at me, I'm off course already. So much for making this only a disclaimer, it might as well be another A/N. I'll quit babbling and start writing now. Read on!  
  
Lady Keladry of Mindelan  
  
~~  
  
Kel paced the length of her room, knowing exactly how many steps it would take, one courner of her mind surpised that she hadn't already worn a rut in the floor. She kept going over the fight in her mind. Did she do the right thing, taking on a squire like that and showing her skills that soon? Should she have waited?  
  
There was a knock at her door, and a timid maid peeked in.  
  
"Excuse me milady, but would you like some help getting ready for the ball tonight?"  
  
Kel stared at her in disbelief. A ball? Tonight? But she just arrived....  
  
"Yes please."  
  
The maid nodded and entered, curtsing. Together they found an appropeite dress and got her hair fixed up. The dress was a deep blue with silver embroidery in the shape of a flower. Her hair was in two braids and then piled in a neat circlet ontop of her head. She applied only some lip-paint and some eyeshadow, refusing to put on more. She then stood to head out for the ball.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Neal of Queenscove paced along the halls of the palace, thinking about the display of earlier. How could a girl, and a beautiful girl at that, beat Joren of Stone Mountain? He wondered about it as he dressed for the ball in which he would be at, if only to watch the pretty girls.  
  
He opened the door and was nearly hit on the face by a fist. Cleon stood there.  
  
"Whoops Neal, I was meaning to knock, but you kinda opened the door."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. Neal scowled.  
  
"So are you going to the ball too?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to see that girl again."  
  
"Again? But you saw her on the practice courts--strange place for a girl-- and then you also saw her when she arrived."  
  
Cleon snickered. "And what are you going for?"  
  
"Er... ah.... that is...."  
  
"I thought so." He grinned.  
  
The two walked out the door and headed for the ball.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel politely declined offers to dance, having danced till her feet were sore. She looked around the room and spotted a 'block of wood'. (A/N now who has been called that in social gatherings? Why Raoul of course! Is that spelt right? Where's my Page.... *looks in back* Yup, spelt write. I'll stop boring you know.) Wincing slightly, she stood and walked over to him, waiting till he realized she was there behind him.  
  
"Hello milady. I don't believe I caught your name..."  
  
"Kel. Lady Keladry of Mindelan, but I prefer Kel."  
  
"Very well then Kel."  
  
It was obvious he was trying to edge away, so, she threw some battle questions at him. (a/n *giggle*)  
  
"What would you do if you were in a battle and they captured your horses in spidren webs? Recuse the horses by attacking the web or the spidrens or ignore your horses and let them be taken?"  
  
He started, but relaxed. "I'd go recuse my horses of course. Probually go after the spidrens, you'd get better results-"  
  
"Because the web would melt away when the spidren was dead. That's what I would do too."  
  
Still talking about battle questions and such, they went over to a courner and continued to talk.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Joren looked around the room, bored, and wishing despretly he could leave. He spotted some of the other squires who were standing in a group by the wall and walked over.  
  
"Who here wishes they could leave?"  
  
There were some raised eyebrows, but everyone raised their hand. Joren leaned against the wall.  
  
"Me too. Maybe Queenscove can live off watching girls all day, but I can't."  
  
To prove his point, Neal was out dancing and flirting with at least 5 girls. Joren smirked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."  
  
He left, only to pace the gardens outside, finally sitting down on a bench.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel and Raoul finally stopped talking, and she excused herself. After a last look around, she left, headed towards her rooms. Quickly changing from her gown to the breeches and shirt, she didn't put on the sword, but hid small throwing stars, daggers, and hide-knives on her legs, sleeves, and even one in her hair, which she covered with a kerchief.  
  
Slipping out of the palace, she found a small gate with only one guard. Slowly opening the gate, she slipped between it, pressing herself against the wall while slowly closing the gate again. She headed down to the city, not taking a breath till she was away from the palace. She fingered an empty pouch at her waist, the coins she brought hidden inside her clothes instead of out in the open.  
  
Passing quietly amoung the people of the city, a boy bumps into her. He straightens, bows, and says he hopes she was ok. She replied she was, and he went on his way. One hand went automatically to her waist where the pouch was, and she grinned when it wasn't there. Following the boy, she grinned again when he entered a alley. She stood at the entrance of it, watching him open the pouch and tip it, but nothing came out.  
  
"Like my empty purse? I made sure it was empty before I strolled here. I'm not quite that stupid."  
  
He started, dropping the pouch.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you followed me?"  
  
"Kel. I want to be a theif."  
  
He stared at her. "You want? But nobody wants to be one, they have no choice."  
  
"Call me nobody then. I want to become a theif. Now hurry up, i don't have all day you know."  
  
After staring at her a little longer, he shrugged, stood, and lead her towards the Dancing Dove. Once there, she took a quick glance around before following the boy to the table by the fire, where a man and others were sitting in chairs and talking. The man in the throne-like chair looked up and smiled.  
  
~~  
  
A/N. I would continue, but I need help! I can't remember who the new King of Theives is, and I can't look it up in my books because I don't have them. Please either e mail me, or tell me in reviews. I thank you in advance! As soon as I get the name I'll continue the story. Now here's what I said I would post down here as well:  
  
And I'll do this after for all of you who skip this part, just in case. a MAJOR THANKYOU to all of you who urged me on!! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, but I can't believe it! 8 reviews since I last checked, which was like maybe about 9 hours ago. *hugs self* Ok. I'm not sure yet what I'll make it, Joren/Kel, Neal/Kel, or Cleon/Kel. I'm personally a major fan of Joren/Kel, because it's so unlikely in the books (especially sinces he's dead). But I'll try to keep my readers happy. I'm not quite sure where the stories going at this point, so I'm just going to write. Please review when this is done, I want to hear more about your ideas!!  
  
Once again, Thank you everyone for reading my story!! This is only my second one... my first one fell apart, I'm glad this one is going on.  
  
`~`FantasyLover 


	3. Chapter 3 (for lack of better name)

A/N I promise not to make this long. Let's see if I can hold that promise. Ok, so I've got Marek as my King of Theives, if you don't agree, to bad. I'm still not quite sure who she's gonna end up with... oh, and LeafDarking- -she's not gonna become a theif, just learn the moves. She had to say SOMETHING to get the boy to take him there...  
  
Disclaimer: Must a use this? All right: This has been officially disclaimed. There. Of course, anyone you don't recognize, i made up. Including many of the theives.  
  
Lady Keladry of Mindelan  
  
~~  
  
The man at the throne-like chair stood, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Who is this? May I help you?  
  
"I am Kel." His eyebrow rose at Kel, but he stayed silent. "I wish to learn the moves of a theif."  
  
One of the others, a woman spoke up. "You carry yourself like a noble. How do we know you won't report us?"  
  
Her eyes flashed. "You don't. But that's the life of a theif--taking chances."  
  
The woman looked ready to reply to this when Marek, the man, chuckled softly.  
  
"She's right you know Cidea. That is the life of a theif. So you wish to learn the moves of a theif?"  
  
She nodded. He grinned. "Very well. Follow me."  
  
He lead her outside to a small courtyard, and there they worked on various twists, throws, stabs, and other such things. After, both panting slightly, he bowed to her.  
  
"Return again another time? I'd like to see what else you know."  
  
She nodded again, and left, headed back to the palace.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Neal knocked on Keladry of Mindelan's room again, for the third time that night.  
  
"Honestly! Where could she have gotten too?" He leaned against the door, and nearly shouted in shock when it tumbled open. Kel stood there, in breeches and shirt, a dagger pressed against his throat.  
  
"Tell no one, do you hear me, no one."  
  
He gulped slightly. "er, ah yeah, no one. Got it."  
  
As soon as she let him go, he ran back to his room, muttering something about how girls can be so unpredictable.  
  
And, of course, being Neal, he immediatly told the rest of the study group.  
  
"She WHAT?!?!?!" That was Merric, his eyes nearly bugging out.  
  
"Jolly!" (A/N I don't gotta tell you who that was.... *grin*)  
  
Joren, sitting apart from them but still able to hear them, smirked.  
  
"Guess you can't handle a girl Queenscove."  
  
"As I remember Joren, neither could you."  
  
He scowls and stalks out of the library, headed for her room. Upon reaching it, he roughly knocks on the door. It opens to reveal her in a plain dress, simply a darkish hazel. She watched him closely. "What?"  
  
"I... I was wondering if you wanted to walk in the garden."  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel watched him closely. "What?"  
  
"I... I was wondering if you wanted to walk in the garden."  
  
She stared at him, thoughts running through her head. *It's a trick! Don't do it!* *he is kinda handsome....* *why is he asking me? I made a fool of him in front of his friends....* *say no!* *say yes!* *say no!*  
  
"No thank you." With that, she shut the door on his face, feeling the hidden daggers and throwing stars she had on numerous places on her body.  
  
Once inside, she fell on her bed, thinking. Why did she just say no? Why didn't she say yes....  
  
Getting up, she waited till she heard him walk away, and slipped out to look around the palace. She came upon the library where the boys were studing, and hesitiated before entering. Inwardly scolding herself and outwardly putting on her Yamani-face, she entered, heading in among the books. The boys all looked up and looked at her with something like awe on their faces before quickly turning back to their work when she glanced at them.  
  
WIth a shrug, she went back to looking in the shelves for a book she wanted to read, but couldn't help overhearing the boys discussion.  
  
"But Cleon, I still don't get the catapult problem!"  
  
"Faleron, it's not like I have the most time in the would to tell you how do it!"  
  
"I know that, but I don't get it!"  
  
"Cleon, don't yell at him, it's not Fal's fault..."  
  
"Stay out of this Neal."  
  
She came out of the shelves to find them arguing among themselves. Putting her hands on her hips, she waited for them to realize she was there. They slowly did and turned to look at her.  
  
"All this over a math problem? Show it to me."  
  
Slowly Faleron passed his paper over and she glanced at it, taking it in quickly. coming over, she sat down with them and began to show him how it worked. SHe looked up and glared at the others when they just stared.  
  
"You have work to as I gathered from your argument. Continue with it. This isnt a scene."  
  
They immedatly began working on the assignments again. When the bell rang, they all stood and began to gather their books with the exception of Kel. While she was leaving, Faleron whispered to her.  
  
"Will you come again tommorrow?"  
  
She gave him the tinest of nods and left to her rooms. From then on she was a memeber of the study group, if only to help the others.  
  
One day, when reaching her rooms after the study group met, her door was ajar. Frowning slightly, she slowly pushed it open, looked around, and would've screamed when a hand tapped her on the shoulder if she hadn't had a hand placed over her mouth.  
  
As it was, she struggled, to no avail. (A/N--it sounded cool.) Her feet and hands were tied up, and her mouth gagged before she could turn around to look at her captour. Who she saw made her blood run cold and her eyes grow wide...  
  
A/N Ha! I am EVIL in captial letters! I have a awesome cliffhanger! :-P *dances around* Anyway, I can't continue because I have to think of who the captour should be. I'm thinking maybe a person from her past at the Yamani islands, but I'm not sure... I need to give it some thought. Maybe if I get more reviews begging me to continue tonight I will, but otherwise I'll have it tommorrow at the latest. Again, a big thanks to all who have urged me on! 


	4. The Attacker!

A/N *dances around happily* Whee!!! Lotsa reviews!!! I continue right away! I no bore u, but just saying Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm still not sure who it'll be... it's not gonna be Cleon, cause I don't like Cleon. Either Neal, Joren (most likely) or a theif I make up (second most likely)  
  
Disclaimer: Hm.... time to think of something new.... I know! First letter of every word... see if u can guess what it says. ATCBTTPNM. I'll tell you at the bottom what is says.  
  
~~  
  
Who she saw made her blood run cold and her eyes grow wide...  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
She mumbled something through the cloth and he cocked a head.  
  
"Hm? 'Member ol' Finster do you?" (a/n: Finster is a person i made up, he's from the Yamani Islands, he was a bully there that she hated.)  
  
She scowled.  
  
"Ah yes, I've come for the revenge. My poor arm was never the same. Still sore, as it always will be. After all, I wa-"  
  
In the middle of his sentance, she spun around, bringing her tied hands up at him. He punched wildly, landing one on her eye as she continued the spin. He lunged at her, catching her hair and yanking while trapping her against the wall and kicking her shins.  
  
She winced, trying to move out of his grip, but he kept her held tightly. She was in a position where she could see the door, and there she saw Joren, Neal, Cleon, Faloren (A/N: Thanks Squire Kali, I knew it was somewhere around there!), Owen, Merric, and the rest of the study group. She kept her face Yamani-blank while continuing to struggle so Finster wouldn't think anything was up.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: Back up a few minutes now)  
  
Faloren still didn't quite get the math problem after Kel left, and was pestering the others. Finally Cleon told him to just go to Kel's room and ask.  
  
"But i don't wanna go alone! She's a girl!"  
  
"No really. Fine, if it will make you stop whining about the problem, we'll all go."  
  
"Good."  
  
So they gathered up their stuff and went out to the hall, where they met Joren. He didn't meet their eyes as he asked,  
  
"So your going to the girl's room?"  
  
"Yeah, for a math problem."  
  
"Is it that newest one? I didn't get that one either, so I'll come along with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So Joren hooked up in the group and they continued to Kel's room, where they heard sounds of a scuffle. Immedatily getting quiet, they moved to the door and peeked in. Kel was pressed against the wall, fighting against a man with black hair and average height. Entering quietly and spreading out, the all attacked, taking hits and giving hits. Finally the man shielded his face and ran out the door.  
  
Kel managed to look around at them and smile weakly before fainting, crumpling to the floor.  
  
"Kel!"  
  
They all ran to her side, and Neal looked her over.  
  
"She'll be alright. Let's get her to my dad."  
  
After small squabbles and arguments, they agreed on who carries which part of her and slowly got her to Duke Baird's room. He came out and took her in, while the boys paced outside.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel groaned a day later and shifted position, startling Joren, who was sitting by her bed. He immedatly stood and disappeared out the door so she wouldn't see him, but she got the glimpse of blond hair...  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Joren mentally cursed himself for going into the room when she was near awaking... reaching the saftely of his room, he shut the door and leaned against it. *Why did I do that? Why did I stay there by her?* But even as he asked himself, he knew the answer. He loved her, but knew she didn't love him.  
  
Why he tortured himself in that way, he would never know. All he knew was that Keladry of Mindelan would never be his.... (A/N: Blah blah blah. Stick any fluffy stuff you want in here, I can't think of more pathetic stuff right now.)  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Finster cursed outside the palace in the inn, annoyed with himself for not being able to get her. If the boys hadn't shown up... that was it! Get the boys out of the way and he could get to her! Perfect... now all he needed was a way to get them away, and he had the perfect plan.  
  
A/N: I just want to say I'm sorry this one wasn't up right away! A chapter a day is hard, the only reason i've been able to so far is because school's been out due to teachers strike. I'll try to keep it up with chapters, but it does get hard... I'll have at least one, maybe more, up every week. Thanks to everyone who urged me forward! I think this will be a Joren/Kel, so it doesn't apply to the book Squire. Ta ta for now!  
  
`~` FantasyLover 


	5. The Fever

A/N I'll bore you all with this at the end, but first, time to add a twist to the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Tammy's, 'nough said, 'cept for anyone you don't recognize.  
  
~~  
  
Kel began to catch a fever, which went from fever to delerisum (A/N: Spelling? It's that one where your seeing things and stuff.). She lashed out at anyone who came near, till no one would dare near her. Still delerius, she changed her clothes from the dress she wore to breeches and a shirt. Sticking daggers and throwing stars in hidden places, she broke the window and climbed out, hiding in the shadows and making it out into the city.  
  
She wandered around the streets, and got into a fight with a street boy over her money. Losing, she took a blow to the head and slumped against the wall. The boy ran off with her money, his prize. She groaned once, just spotting him run off before slipping into welcome blackness.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Neal was furious. He took it out on Joren.  
  
"What did you do to her!?!?! She was fine when I went in and looked!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He advanced on Joren, but his friends pulled him back.  
  
"Neal, calm down. I talked to Duke Baird, she was running a high fever and was delerius."  
  
Neal froze. "Oh Mithros... she's delerius and out of the palace. Who knows what shes up to???"  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Jason wandered the streets, his curly black hair falling into his ice blue eyes. He wore street garb, along with hidden daggers. He was considered handsome among the girls of the city, but had eyes for none of them. Spotting fast movement in a alley, he paused, then chased after the boy that ran out. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy by his hair, yanking him to a stop.  
  
"Where do ya think yer goin' boy?"  
  
The boy gulped. "I was, erm, just, heading out to buy some food for my mother."  
  
He glared at the boy. "Hand over the money and tell me who's it was."  
  
The boy snarled, but handed over a full pouch and pointed into the alley he had come out of. Jason pushed the boy on his way and walked into the alley, spotting the girl instantly. Her brown hair was cut to her earlobes, tall, solid, with eyes that he couldn't see. He paused, watching her a little, and spotted the small trickle of blood running down the side of her head. He hissed through his teeth, and held his hand over the cut. Ice blue magic flowed through his fingers and jumped across the distance to the cut, wrapping itself around it and healing it.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and her fist snapped around at him.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Kel felt the magic flow through her head and immediatly opened her eyes, while bringing her fist around, catching him in the stomach. While he bent over, holding his stomach, she studied him curiously before asking.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
He stared at her. "You-You don't know. You have no idea." She shook her head. "Oh Mithros and Goddess, what am I supposed to do?" (A/N: Yes! A major twist!! Amnesia!! Otherwise I'd run out of ideas to keep the story going...)  
  
She glared at him and cocked a fist. "I might not remember some stuff, but this I remember how to use. Tell me!"  
  
"Corus, the capital of Tortall."  
  
"Tortall? Isn't that the place with the female Champion?"  
  
"Um.... yeah."  
  
"Wicked!! Your not kidding me?"  
  
"Erm... nope. So whats your name?"  
  
She stopped, searching her mind, but she couldn't find anything. When she neared a spot where it seemed like a large black curtain was pulled over something, it would pull away, further then it was, till she couldn't find it anymore. So instead, she said the first word that came to her mind. "Wicked."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Wicked? That's your name?"  
  
She nodded, immedatly liking the way it sounded. "What did you think it was, Pig Sty?"  
  
"No, Wicked's just not a common name. Got a place to stay?"  
  
"No. I don't." She suddenly pointed to the full pouch still in his hand. "Who's is that?"  
  
"This? Oh, it's yours. Got it off a kid." "Mine????"  
  
"Yes, yours. Here." He tossed it to her, and her hand snapped out, grabbing it quickly. She peeked in it, then slipped it in a safe place. Jason just got the glimpse of a dagger before it was hidden again. She looked at him.  
  
"So where's this place to stay?"  
  
"It's an inn called the Dancing Dove."  
  
"Awesome. Let's go."  
  
She got to her feet, once again the dagger showing before it was hidden. Jason wisely didn't say anything.  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: I shall now call Kel Wicked, so when you see Wicked, it's talking about Kel. Just thought I'd make sure to put this.)  
  
~~  
  
*Who is she? What was that part about 'I may not remember some things, but I remember how to use this!'? Maybe Marek can help me out.*  
  
Jason led her through the streets to the Dancing Dove, theif's home and inn. He saw her eyes flick around, but no sign of recognation in them. With a slight shrug, he opened the door for her, and she walked in, glancing around.  
  
Marek, a semi-confused look on his face, came over. He nodded to Wicked, and whispered to Jason.  
  
"What are you doing with Kel?"  
  
"Kel? She said her name was Wicked, and she didn't know where she was. I found her in a alley after catching a boy who had her money. She had a cut on her head, but she has a nice right hook."  
  
"Wicked?! She's Keladry of Mindelan!!!"  
  
He shrugged. "Ask her. She doesn't know."  
  
Marek growled to himself and walked over to Wicked.  
  
"Hello Kel."  
  
She snapped, "I don't know any Kel. My name is Wicked, and you'd do good to remember that."  
  
He held up his hands. "Ok, ok. Calm down. Why're you here anyway?"  
  
"A room." He nodded and motioned to a man, who took them both up to rooms.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Marek walked out the door, headed for the palace. Why had Kel come to the Dancing Dove and say she wasn't Kel but Wicked? There was something up with that...  
  
At the palace, he headed right for Duke Baird's room. Knocking, he waited, and the door opened. The Duke glanced at him, confused.  
  
"I found Keladry."  
  
"You what?! Where is she? How is she?"  
  
"She's in a room at the Dancing Dove, not to good. She doesn't remember the palace, or her name. She says her name is Wicked. Jason, the boy who found her, said she had had a cut on her head. Must've gotten into a fight with the boy who had her money."  
  
"Oh Mithros... Dancing Dove you said? Try throwing some names at her, I'll let the others know." Marek nodded and went back to the Dove, finding Wicked.  
  
"Hey Wicked."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, Duke Baird, Neal of Queenscove, Cleon of Kennen, (A/N: Fill in names here! I ran out)"  
  
"Nice names. Why're you telling me them?"  
  
After throwing a few more names at her, he threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up!"  
  
He stalked down the stairs, leaving a confused Wicked behind. She shrugged, and looked around for Jason to hang out with.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Jason sat in the bar, moodily watching his ale swirl in his cup. His thoughts were centered on Wicked, for all he tried not to, having learned who she was. Keladry of Mindelan? The Keladry of Mindelan was here? Why? *She's a good fighter...* He grinned slightly, remembering the punch in the stomach he had gotten when he first found her.  
  
He didn't notice when Wicked slid into the seat across from him, caught up in his thoughts. He did notice, however, when he was cuffed on the head by her.  
  
"Stop daydreamin' Jason. Won't get ya anywheres." By only a few hours, she had picked up the commoners way of talk.  
  
"What makes ya think I was daydreamin'?"  
  
"The look on yer face."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence a little longer, just thinking their own thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
The other boys of the study group stared at Neal, who had told them the news.  
  
"Let me see if I got this straight. She doesn't remember any of us, doesn't know her own name, and didn't know where she was. She's down in the city at the Dancing Dove. DID I MISS ANYTHING?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Cleon, calm down. Marek came and told him. He went to ask the king if we could be let out to go see her. Maybe it'll help her remember."  
  
Cleon still fumed, but silently. Duke Baird came into the library at that moment.  
  
"The King gave permission for you to all go down and visit her. Remember, she goes by Wicked now."  
  
With a chorus of thanks, the boys headed out the door and down to the city, reaching the Dancing Dove. Neal was the one to see her.  
  
"There she is, at the table, with a-"  
  
He shut up, staring. The other boys looked where he was and saw her as well, sitting with a boy, his back to them. He wore the street garb, his black hair cut short. Wicked was listening to something he said, then argued back. He laughed, and she scowled. Her hand shot out, grabbing him by his ear. They were close enough to hear her low challenge.  
  
"C'mon Jason. Yer comin' with me. Time to see how much fightin' ya really know."  
  
The boys continued to stare in complete shock.  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: Now back up a couple minutes to where he first spoke again.)  
  
~~  
  
Jason watched her, and finally said something.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
He laughed at this, bringing a scowl to her face. Suddenly he was pulled up in his seat, as she had his ear in her grip.  
  
"C'mon Jason. Yer comin' with me. Time to see how much fightin' ya really know."  
  
He winced, being pulled out the inn by her. They passed a group of boys dressed in the page clothes, who were staring at them. He scowled at them, then at Wicked, although she couldn't see his face. Once outside, she pulled him to a small courtyard and threw him away from her.  
  
"Fists?"  
  
She nodded. "Begin."  
  
Jason started out circling, which she copied. He lunged, bringing his foot around in a low kick. His foot connected with her feet, knocking her off balance. She fell heavily to the ground, slapping it. The page boys who had been in the door were in the courtyard, and one of them, a tall, lanky redheaded one, charged, only to be delt a sharp blow to the head from Wicked, who had gotten back up to her feet and come around to the side of him.  
  
"I'd advise you to stay out of my business carrot-top."  
  
With that, she turned her back on him, dropping to a roll, then jumping up with a right hook to connect with his eye, a definte black eye. He returned the punch with a high kick, catching her on the side of the head. With a scowl, dreamy hazel eyes flashing, she lunged, snapping her head to the side at his punch and grabbing his hand, tossing him over her shoulder.  
  
She put all her wait on him and glared at him.  
  
"Not bad. Could use some practice though."  
  
He winced. "Fine. Can you get off me now?"  
  
She stood, and helped him up. For a moment, they were close enough to kiss. Jason leaned forward.... Wicked turned her head to look at the other boys and he only kissed her cheek. Her head snapped around, face disgusted, and one hand wiped her cheek vigorusly, while her other came around and slapped him.  
  
"I can't believe you! Disgusting!"  
  
With a last glare at him, she ran to her rooms in the inn to wash her cheek.  
  
He watched after her with a sigh before turning to the boys.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
The redhead had finally gotten to his feet.  
  
"Kel of course. She had been running a fever and delerius, and she got out. We couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
Jason smirked at them.  
  
"You won't be able to get her to come. It took her forever just to get a name, like she was trying to find something but couldn't."  
  
Cleon tried to lunge, but the other's held him back. He spat at Jason's feet.  
  
"Fine. But you can't get rid of us that easily."  
  
The boys walked away, and Jason headed inside.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Finster watched it all, smiling wickedly, in a small crystal, that shimmered with his sparkling gray Gift.  
  
"Good.... good... it's working. I knew the boy would take care of her..."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I had to put the twist in, or else I would never end up finishing. I think it might be Jason and Kel.... I'm not sure about that though. Jason might end up being a work of Finster's... better not give all my ideas away!! This chapter was dedicated to all my reviewers!!!! Thank you all of you! Oh, and this one is my longest yet I think...Hope you like!!! If you don't, I can delete this chapter and write a new one for it, but this one is all I could think about. Otherwise it would get to slooooooooooooow.  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
You know, that little box thingie? I would be soooooooo happy if you just clicked it and typed in a review.... I'd be dancing around happily.... *____*  
  
`_`FantasyLover 


	6. The Kiss...

A/N: *Points to self* Still not sure who Kel gets paired up with! Tell me in your reviews (or flames!)! So far it's between Kel/Jason, Kel/Joren, Kel/Neal. But if other suggestions get more, i might pick them. I don't like Kel/Cleon, sorry all you Cleon fans, but review anyway! Most likely Kel/Joren! I love that pair... mostly because it's so unlikely and JOREN MIGHT HAVE A HEART! Oh, and **WARNING** if you don't like fluff, then why are you reading this? This chapter has some. Just warning you!  
  
Disclaimer: Time to try pig latin. Um... Onenay foay hesetay harecterscay reaay inemay nlessuay ouyay on'tday ecognizeray hemtay. How did I do? It says None of these charecters are mine unless you don't recognize them.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Jason, inside the room he had rented for himself, sat on the bed, putting his hand to his cheek where she had slapped him, feeling the heat still radiating off of it, then to his lips, and wanted to smack himself. What made him do that???  
  
(A/N: I've now decided who Jason is... heh heh, but 'course, i won't tell you! Not yet anyways...)  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Wicked, in her room, lay on the bed, scowling darkly. First the pages, then the kiss. What next, her worst enemy? (A/N: Hm... gives me an idea...)  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Back at the palace, Lord Wyldon spoke to all the pages after the meal. Once getting all the boys attention, his clear words carried over the hall.  
  
"As some of you may have noticed, Keladry of Mindelan is not here. She is down in the city," He paused, as if choosing his next words, then carefully said, "and does not wish to return."  
  
The boys, in shock, began to whisper together, Joren's group especially. Vinson was beside himself.  
  
"After all we did, she choose to leave without us pushing? What's up with that?"  
  
Wyldon held up his hand for silence, and slowly got it. "There are reasons my students, importent ones. I am only telling you this because the king believes you should know. Mindelan has amnesia."  
  
The sharp intake of breath that went around the room was very audible against the otherwise quiet of the room. Joren mutter is loud in the silence. "What did she do this time? Go and join the Court of Theives?"  
  
His eyes flashed Joren's way. "Not quite Joren of Stone Mountain. She is at the Dancing Dove, where she calls herself Wicked. The king has given permission for people to go visit and try to have her remember. He also told me to warn you-she hasn't forgotten the ways of war."  
  
He dismissed them, and Keladry was all they could talk about. Joren could hear snatches of conversations while going up towards his room.  
  
"-Amnesia? How?"  
  
"-Heard-fever-delerius-"  
  
"Wicked? What kind of a name is th-"  
  
"Wicked doesn't sound anything like Keladry-"  
  
"I can't believe she flipped you Cleon. And she has amnesia and all!"  
  
Joren caught the last snatch, turning to look at the group of boys that formed the study group. Cleon pushed Merric roughly, who pushed him back. Stumbling, he ran into Joren.  
  
"Sorry about that Joren... uh..."  
  
He sneered. "Get lost Kennen, or I'll punch your lights out."  
  
About to continue on his way, he stopped. "She flipped you Kennen? Always knew you were pathetic... flipped by a girl with amnesia..." Smirking, he continued along, silent.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Cleon stared after Joren, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Finally he managed to yell at his retreating back.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better Stone Mountain!"  
  
Joren continued on as though he didn't hear him, but seethed inside. Cleon clenched his fists, cursing softly at his back, before the other boys could pull him away.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Wicked slammed her hand into the pillow, tired of being questioned and met by all the palace boys. Who did they think they were, coming in and talking to her without her permission? A voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Punching your pillow? What did it ever do to you? I'm sure it didn't hit your face."  
  
Without thinking, she threw the pillow at the voice, turning to see who it was, and saw Jason there. A small ice blue colored shield appeared before the pillow, where it hit and slid to the ground. He grinned.  
  
"Oh dear. I've been attacked by a pillow, and I don't know what to do. Hmm..."  
  
She grinned back at him, hazel eyes laughing. He entered the room, shutting the door and leaning against it, his hair out of his eyes for once. She turned to look at something across the room, and he felt a strange compelling.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: Due to popular demand... *sniggers uncontrollably before calming again* Anyway, Here's Finster!)  
  
Finster concentrated on the picture in his crystal, his gray gift flowing around it, as he pushed more of his power into it, eyes watching.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Jason struggled inside himself, but felt his struggles crushed down by something that flickered gray in his mind's eye. Without his meaning to, his feet moved, bringing himself closer to her. At a short distance, his arm stretched out, connecting with her shoulder and turning her. Looking into her eyes, he lost himself in their dreamy depth, falling into them. Leaning forward, while screaming and throwing a fit inside himself, he kissed her, no emotion, no feeling in it.  
  
When she didn't push him away or slap him, he drew back for a moment, then kissed her again, more passionently, over and over, a gray cloud over his mind that kept him from realizing what he was doing.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Wicked fell into the kisses, overcome with joy, till she could only return them, her mind spinning. Briefly she was aware of his hands holding her to him, keeping her up. Something flickered in his eyes, but she didn't notice it, giddy. Suddenly she snapped back to herself when she felt his hands fumbling with the laces of her garments, and pushed him away, eyes blazing.  
  
She slapped him across both cheeks, gasping for breath.  
  
"No! Maybe I-lost myself there, but it was a mistake! Go away!" Her voice cracked slightly on the last syllable. He sighed and left the room, receiving a sneer from the boy with blond hair across the hall, who moved to the door when he left.  
  
"Having trouble?"  
  
She glared at him, the hidden dagger in her hand. "Who are you and what do you want. I'm in no mood to be fought."  
  
He smirked. "I heard you were having trouble with all the pages. They have no idea how to make someone remember stuff."  
  
She glared at him. "Your another page, arn't you. Enough with the gods- cursed pages already! Why won't they just leave me alone!?!"  
  
A thin smile played across his face.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Finster cursed, calling his magic back in, muttering about the stupidity of the girl and the boy, and thinking about what he could do to change it...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Right, this chapter done! As always, REVIEW IF U WANT MORE! Thank you... *bows and backs away* 


End file.
